ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
When The Rain Ends
Story Charlie had never really noticed Haley before. Sure, she was in his fourth period math class, and seventh period science class, and sometimes he noticed her at Friday assembly, sitting with her friends. But had he ever thought about her? No, not really. Had he ever really talked to her before? No, not really. That’s why Charlie was confused. You can’t like someone if you’ve never talked to them, much less never even noticed them Charlie contemplated in his head during lunch. The juniors lunchroom was loud. Though there were the sounds of laughter, and talking and yelling teenagers, the rain was the biggest factor to the sound. It was raining, again. It always rained on Venus. Charlie could spot Haley out of the corner of his eye. She was with Karen. Karen… ever since first grade Charlie couldn’t look at Karen without remembering the time he peed his pants and she made sure the whole grade found out about his little accident. Charlie shook his head, but on the inside, he was laughing a little, because it was sort of funny. “Charlie, dude, what’s up?” Charlie’s friend Bobby sat down next to him. Bobby had always been able to tell when something was up with Charlie. This was one of those times. Charlie turned his head. “Have you ever noticed Haley before?” “Haley? Sure, she’s nice, I guess. Why, You thinking about asking her out. Because if that’s what you’re thinking about, I wouldn’t. No offense, but she’s out of your league. Way out.” Charlie just sat there, thinking. “No, that’s not what I was thinking about.” He lied. Bobby also was always able to tell when Charlie was lying. This was one of those times. * * * Haley sat down next to Karen. The food today was raisen oatmeal and orange juice. Gross. Haley pushed the food away from her. Karen was digging into her oatmeal. Haley shook her head. She didn't actually like ''Karen. In fact, Karen was actually kind of mean. Ever since people had found she was.... ''no, we're not gonna go there ''thoght Haley. Some people still didn't know. Like that dork, Charlie and his nerd friend Bobby. ''God, why is he staring at me? ''Haley looked over at Charlie. He turned his head. What a dork. "So, Prego, do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?" asked Karen. "No, not yet." Haley sighed. "Do you really have to ask?" "Yeah. The grapevine wants to know. If I don't find out in the next few days, I'm socially destroyed. So you better head of to the doctor Baby Mama." Karen shoved another spoonful of oatmeal down her throat. "Shhh, I don't want everyone to know." Haley whispered. Karen out down her bowl. "Oh, grow up b*tch. Everyone knows Jake stuck you and stuck you good and know you're pregnant. So just shut up and eat your f*cking oatmeal, because guess what Prego? I'm all you've got now." Karen picked up her bowl again and continued to lick the dried oatmeal of the sides of the dish. Haley could feel the tears begin to stream down her face. But she couldn't cry now. She could feel Charlie coming over to talk to her. ''Great, it's the biggest nerd on the planet ''she thought. "Hey," Charlie said, sitting down next to her. Haley could feel Karen's eyes trained on the two of them, but she didn't say anyhting. "Hello Charlie," said Haley, "what's up?" "So, I recently heard that you broke up with Jake, so I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime? On a date, of course." Charlie blushed, and then flashed Haley a huge smile. Karen stiffled a laugh, then turned it into cough before continuing to lick the sides of her bowl. "I'm sorry Charlie, but I don't think I can. It's just that..." Haley paused. Karen was staring at them more harshly than ever. "it's just that... the rain! The rain has been making me really depressed and all. So trust me, until I'm happier, I can't date, sorry. But when the rain ends, we can date. I promise." "Ok," Charlie replied, suprised, but understanding. "Feel better..." He got up and walked away. Haley sighed. Karen didn't say anything. But Haley had just lied. Because they were all living on Venus. And it always rained on Venus. '''THE END' Category:Writing Category:Stories Category:Explicit Content